The present invention relates to a transfer device for counterweights having openings therethrough, such as used on jib cranes, and in particular, mobile telescopic cranes. The transfer device has a lifting apparatus comprising a rotatable platform, two lifting elements and a rotatable upper crane part. The lifting elements are each provided with a vertically-extending member (piston rod) that causes the lower end of a lifting cylinder to be insertable into the openings of the counterweights and to be connectable thereto using a rotational movement.
In the known lifting apparatuses of the above type, such as disclosed in German patents DE 39 12 868 C1 and DE 41 24 173 A1, complicated pivoting gears, and racks, pinions or the like are required to rotate the vertically-extending member to produce the connection with the counterweights, because for lifting, the piston rod is typically inserted through the openings of the counterweights. These gears result in higher production costs, and are very susceptible to breakdowns.